xdragoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred
"Those walking cans ain't got nothin' on big, bad Alfred!" - Alfred. Alfred is the major deuteragonist of the XDragoon comic series. He is the mentor of Rocky, and is a wise, yet obnoxious, dragon from the planet Gan-Mah. Appearance "You're one to talk! Stubby midget!" - Philip "Bah... this is excess hotness!" - Alfred Alfred is a short, and slightly tubby purple dragon with a couple of scars. His shortness has lead Marina to call him a "midget" on their first real meeting. He has purple scales and beige skin. He is somewhat chubby, as a result of his love of food. A feature of him that sets him apart from stereotypical dragons is his two horns on his head, like a rhino. His clothing in the Krad Saga was made up of two spikes bands on his wrists, and red shorts, and a gold chain around his neck. History Spoiler Alert: will contain spoilers Pre-Krad Saga Nothing is known about Alfred's family. He was trained at a very early age for years by the champion fighter, Stone. In the training, Alfred was taught Steel attacks, such as "Steel Tail" and he attempted to learn "Steel Breath." However, he always burped when trying Steel Breath. Sadly, one day, Stone's weak heart had an attack, and Stone passed away. Alfred then decided to travel his home planet, Gan-Mah. At the age of 14, he came across a young child named Rocky, who tried to steal his food. Alfred whooped him and offered to let him travel. Over 8 years, Alfred taught Rocky how to fight and how to behave. Eventually, Rocky became a better fighter and more well-behaved dragon than Alfred Krad Saga Rocky and Alfred found out that their planet's emperor, Lord Krad del Black, had built a spaceship with government funds that should've gone to the planet's people. Disbelieving the story that Krad wanted to exile dangerous criminals to a distant planet, Rocky and Alfred stowed away on the ship, and destroyed many robots. When the ship reached Earth's atmosphere, Rocky and Alfred encountered Crusher, a dangerous psychopath. Thanks to a plan by Rocky, Alfred and Rocky defeated him. However, the pair was chased off ship by numerous robots. Rocky and Alfred jumped ship with Iron Wings, but the wings exploded. Rocky and Alfred fell into the Amazon River, and swam to shore. WHen Rocky and Alfred heard a scream, Rocky ran to the scene and scared away a dangerous thug. Rocky and Alfred then met Renata, who offered them temporary shelter. Realizing he lost the ship, Alfred decided to investigate the Amazon River, where they fell. But he did not investigate for long, because he was attacked by a Jaw, a creature sent by Dr. Scar. Alfred easily defeated the beast. Because of this, he and Rocky decided to leave Renata's house to protect her, but Renata had to bring Rocky to a costume party at Gonçalves Hall. At the party, Alfred snuck in through a window and entered the party. He posed under the guise of "Rocky's old uncle," which Alfred didn't take well. On the Crystal Roof, he was attacked by Viper. who was defeated by Berry. Alfred and Rocky then learned the reason for the trip was tolocate the XGem. Renata's teacher, Ms. Cristina, determined that the XGem was on Palmares Hill, due to the rumors of a dragon who appeared there 50 years ago, corresponding to the time the XGem was taken to Earth. When they travelled to Palmares Hill in Marina's vehicle: Marina World, Rocky was the only one who could get through theforce field around the hill. Alfred waited with Renata for him. After Rocky Retrieved the XGem, Alfred and Ms. Cristina investigated the inside of Palmares Hill, much to Cristina's delight. Alfred broke a crystal for her to keep, exciting Ms. Cristina so much she hugged Alfred (and Alfred enjoyed the comfort of her bosom in the process. Soon after, they left for Krad's ship. On the way to Krad's ship, they found Krad's ship going a different direction: to San Janery. Alfed and Rocky reached the ship, and Alfred was stuck fighting the young Lance. Alfred clearly showed more skill in the battle. When he and Lance overheard that the Elite Soldier, known as Hammer, claiming he helped plan Dr. Scar's betrayal, Alfred nearly sacrificed himself protecting Lance. Philip easily defeated Hammer, nearly scaring Alfred with his power. Alfred and the others helped Rocky defeat Dr. Scar, who had turned out to be anything but a dragon. After Rocky saved the planet, Alfred and Rocky were arrested by the Earth's military forces, but were released when they were giving blood samples. Jambo Saga Alfred, desperately wanting to watch fights, goes to a dojo with Ms. Cristina, whom he tells his history to. He then easily defeats Bozo the Clown, The Great Caesar. and The Leopard, who forfeited due to Alfred embarrassing him by slicing his mask in half. Alfred learned about the champion fighter known as Jambo, who was defeated by The Leopard when he passed out due to a strange light. Alfred then won $5,000 dollar in the tournament, and gave it to Renata. Renata used the money to buy all of the equipment she needed to get into the university she wanted. Rocky was later invited by a female champion fighter named Thais to Jonas Shark's mansion to a fight, where Alfred and Lance went as well. Alfred, Rocky, Lance, and Thais all fought in Jonas' secret arena, where Thais wanted her husband Jamboback. Alfred, upon seeing how Lance couldn't handle himself, called him a wimp. Rocky, on the other hand, encouraged Lance to believe in himself, letting Lance use a new attack: Multiple Spears. Alfred then apologized, and helped Thais save the mutated Jambo, who had been mutated with Alfred's blood. After Jambo was given the cure by the young Howard Evans, Alfred and Rocky were greeted at Renata's home with gifts: new clothes to replace their torn ones. Morphs Saga Alfred and Rocky followed Renata to keep her from harm after Rocky got a message from Illusion. Rocky, Alfred, and the Elite Soldiers were informed by a Morphs known as Alar about a game that would take place in the Morphs ship known as The Casulo. If they didn't reach the top in 24 hours, the Earth would be destroyed. The dragons raced to the Casulo. Alfred had fought a Morphs named Scrofa, who had used Stench based "attacks." Remembering Stone's training, Alfred used his Steel Breath attack to defeat Scrofa. When the dragons reached "the top," they found themselves at the start. Rocky went back inside to find that the banished Amber had revealed the way to their emperor, Lord Hea. When the dragons reached the top, they found that Lord Hea was in fact inside the body of Howard Evans, and that he was really a Jewelian named Ruby. Rocky, with the help of Krad's sword, altered by the power of the crystals, gained new imperial clothing, and it was revealed to Alfred that Rocky was Gan-Mah's next emperor. However, the sword was destroyed. Upon seeing Renata get hurt, Rocky transported all of the dragons outside of the Casulo and became the XDragoon. His power was enough to defeat Ruby. After these events, Rocky and Alfred were given new clothes, and they left for their planet Gan-Mah, on Krad's restored ship. Alp-Pha Saga Rocky, Alfred, the Dragons and the Morphs returned to their galaxy. However, a plan has been held by the Jewelians. In a fight with the Jewelian known as Emerald, Alfred had a plan in which Philip and Alfred were able to defeat him, but Alfred was encased in jewels in the battle... Personality Alfred tends to be a bit full of himself. Although he can be a little disrespectful around women, his heart is generally in the right place. He abhors evildoers like Hammer, and would never stray on an evil path. Alfred is also a bit of a perv, once grabbing Renata's rear in the animation and enjoying the site of Viper being kicked in the air (apparently her underwear was visible). He also desperately wanted to be hugged by the big-bosom of Ms. Cristina. Alfred also loves food. Another trait about Alfred is how he does not want to die in humiliating ways, such as by being paralyzed by Scrofa's stench and being eaten. Alfred also loves fighting and wrestling. AttacksCategory:DragonsCategory:StubCategory:MalesCategory:CharactersCategory:Protagonists Attacks Steel Tail Steel Tail is Alfred's signature attack. His tail glows purple, and he attacks with his tail and the force of steel. He uses it often. Steel Breath Steel Breath is a technique Alfred learned during his training with Stone. It is an attack that requires controlling a dragon's power and sending to to certain areas. In this case, the gut. It is unleashed like dragon breath through the snout. Alfred used this in his fight with the Morphs known as Scrofa. Abilities Strength Alfred is known for being much stronger than Rocky. He has the ability to effortlessly throw opponents to great heights, and to send the bell in a "ring-the-bell" attraction flying. Other times where he's shown strength is the effortless breaking of a large crystal for Ms. Cristina. It's possible he can lift at least 5 tons. Wisdom Alfred has a vast knowledge of Gan-Mah criminals and opponents. His wisdom has helped Rocky overcome many opponents, most notably Crusher. Relationships Rocky Alfred found the angry Rocky when Alfred was 14, and Rocky was 9.Alfred trained him for years to become a well-behaved dragon who let go of his anger. The two are great fighters and best friends. Trivia * Alfred debuted in the original XDragoon 2004 animation. * Whereas Rocky was possibly going to be a character created for ''Dragon Seth'', Alfred was created for the XDragoon Animation. * Alfred's gold chain is a shoutout to Vector the Crocodile from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Alfred's appearance is not only similar to Vector the Crocodile, but his color and horn are inspired by The Tyrant Dragon from the video game, Wonderboy in Monster World. Gallery CH03.jpg RockyandAlfred.png Alfred1.png See Also * Stone Category:Steel Dragons Category:Wrestlers